Revivre
by Narume
Summary: Seul dans sa cellule, Harry a tout perdu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, car depuis le ciel, trois personnes semblent bien décidées à lui donner une deuxième chance de vivre... Une génération plus tôt. Mais la menace existe toujours. Harry devra-t'il à nouveau faire face à Voldemort ? Et comment grandiront ses pouvoirs ? J'ai mis rating T car je n'étais pas vraiment sûre...
1. Le commencement

Salut a tous !

Déjà : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand désespoir ! Par contre TOUS les personnages que J'INVENTE sont à moi et rien qu'à moi : c'est propriété privée ! Pas touche !

C'est ma première, et je prends tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais !

Essayez juste de ne pas le dire trop méchamment s'il-vous-plait !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant vainement un signe qui lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Mauvaise idée, il fut immédiatement assailli par ces images qui le hantaient.

Il les revoyait encore. Il revoyait encore leur corps tomber, leurs yeux se voiler, leur peau pâlir. Il revoyait encore la mort s'emparer de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé.

Il n'avait même pas 16 ans et pourtant, il savait déjà à quel point la vie était cruelle.

Harry se remit à penser à ce jour fatidique où il avait eu 15 ans. Sirius venait de mourir et il avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts, lui demandant de venir pour prendre connaissance du testament de ses parents et de celui de son parrain .

**FLASH BACK**

Il venait d'arriver devant la banque, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent au guichet, un gobelin les emmena jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la banque, Ragnock. Là, seul Harry entra :

« Ah, M. Potter, entrez donc, je vous en pris.

_ Euh, bonjour M. Ragnock

_ Bien, comme nous vous l'avons dit, vous allez assister à la lecture du testament de vos parents. Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît. Bien, nous pouvons commencer :

Je soussigné, James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, lègue la totalité de ma fortune à mon fils unique, Harry Potter avec une lettre que lui seul ainsi que le directeur Ragnock, pourront lire. Je demande aussi à ce que cette lettre ne soit ouverte qu'à son 15ème anniversaire. En effet, celle-ci contient des informations qui pourraient le choquer. »

Le gobelin fit une pause et sortit la dite lettre qu'il remit à Harry :

« Harry,

Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, Tu n'es pas notre fils de sang. En effet, Harry James Potter est mort quelques mois après sa naissance. Tu es en réalité Harry Cynfaël Lukian Knight, le fils unique d'Ambre Potter et de Maël Knight qui sont l'oncle et la tante de James. Tes parents sont morts 1 an après ta naissance, suivis de près par ton parrain et par ta marraine. Comme nous étions la seule famille qu'il te restait, nous t'avons adopté. Notre fils venait de mourir et tu étais pour nous, une chance inespérée d'avoir un second fils. Afin de te protéger, nous t'avons fait passer pour notre vrai fils. Sache que nous t'aimons comme tes parents t'auraient aimé.

Tes parents de cœur, à défaut d'être ceux de sang, James et Lily Potter. »

Harry senti toutes ses dernières certitudes s'effondrées, ceux qu'il croyait être ses parents ne l'étaient pas.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Il n'avait révélé à personne sa véritable identité, et peu après, la guerre avait véritablement commencée.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Après tout, les Dursleys devaient avoir raison, n'était-il pas un monstre ?

Un sourire ironique vient fleurir sur ses lèvres, tous étaient morts par sa faute. Tous sans exception. Depuis le début de cette guerre, son monde perdait de ses couleurs. A présent, il n'était plus que noir ténèbres et rouge de sang.

Soudain, interrompant ses sombres pensées, une femme apparue. Elle le regarda puis l'interpela :

« Harry Knight, vas-tu te laisser mourir sans rien faire pour t'échapper ?

_ A quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus rien à sauver.

_ Fait moi confiance Harry, suis-moi.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Libre à toi de me faire confiance ou non.

_ D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vous suis. »

Le jeune homme saisit la main que lui tendait la femme puis, dans un éclair aveuglant, les deux disparurent.

C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. Rencontres et renaissance

Bonjour à tous !

Déjà, je remercie tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur suivit.

Ensuite, je remercie jument fiere, klaude, Maximilien, L'ange demoniaque et Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour leurs commentaires. Je ferai mon possible pour en tenir compte, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans une sorte de grande coure étonnamment blanche et clair où les attendaient deux hommes.

Le premier, plutôt grand avait de courts cheveux bruns clairs légèrement ondulés et des yeux bleus clairs cerclé de doré. Il avait les traits fins, un corps musclé et un air malicieux qui le faisait paraître plus jeune que la réalité.

Le second plus âgé, avait des cheveux blancs neige assez longs attachés en catogan et des yeux noirs profond. Il paraissait plus mature et sage que son camarade bien qu'un léger sourire demeurait sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Harry.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes-nous ?

_ Nous sommes à la fois partout et nulle part Harry. Je suis Merlin.

_ Moi je suis Eucalion, ton ancêtre du côté des Potter, continua le brun.

_ Quant à moi, je suis Raïa, ton ancêtre du côté de ton père.

_ Comment...? Vous êtes morts non ?

_ Cela se voit tant que ça ? demanda Eucalion

_ Non.. enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis mort, c'est ça ? interrogea t'il alors, incertain.

_ Pas exactement. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes à la fois partout et nul part. Cependant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Harry, alors écoute attentivement. Tous les 5 ans, dans le royaume de la mort, 3 puissants sorciers ayant en commun un descendant sont choisis. Il leur ait donné la possibilité de faire un vœu pour ce descendant . S'il font le même, ils sont autorisé à tout faire pour le réaliser. Tout ce qui leur est possible bien sûr. Cette année, Raïa, Eucalion et moi avons été choisi. Nous avons tous les trois fait le vœu de te permettre d'avoir la vie que tu mérites. Te permettre de renaître.

_ Vous voulez dire… tout recommencer ?

_ C'est cela. Nous pouvons avancer ta naissance d'une génération, te faisant naître en 1959. Si tu accepte, bien entendu.

_ Cela me ferais naître un an avant mon p… avant James, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Exact, approuva Eucalion.

_ Je… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, personne n'a jamais vécu cela, si ?

_ Et personne n'est jamais venu ici. Personne ne m'a jamais rencontré, Harry. Pourtant, je suis devant toi.

_ C'est vrai que vu comme ça… De toute façon, je l'ai déjà dis. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

_ Je prends cela pour un oui.

_ Bonne chance, mon descendant, souffla Raïa, en posant un regard tendre sur le jeune homme.

_ Vis bien Harry. Nous nous reverrons certainement plus tôt que tu ne le pense. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à Merlin ce qu'il voulait dire, Harry sentit une sensation étrange, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour. Il se sentit disparaître.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire du sorcier qui était devenu une légende.

A des lieux de là, le 31 juillet 1959 dans la clinique sorcière de sainte Mangouste, une femme possédant de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et deux yeux améthyste brillant accouchait. Son mari, un homme aux cheveux blonds doré et aux yeux bleus-verts, dégageant une prestance incroyable, fut rapidement à ses côtés et lui fit un doux sourire, lui mettant le nouveau-né dans les bras :

« C'est un garçon, lui dit-il.

_ Il est magnifique… Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

_ Je pensais à Harry.

_ C'est un joli nom. Bienvenue dans ta famille, Harry Cynfaël Lukian Knight. »

Pour toute réponse, le bambin ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

Harry était le premier de la nouvelle génération. En effet, bien que Maël soit fils unique, Ambre, elle, avait deux frères.

L'aîné, Gabriel Potter, était né la même année qu'elle, mais de janvier tandis qu'elle naissait en novembre. Il était marié et auror depuis près d'un an.

Le benjamin, Ryan Potter, avait un trois ans de moins que Gabriel et commençait des études pour devenir briseur de sorts.

Leurs parents étaient Eridan et Calypso Potter, respectivement capitaine des aurors et médicomage.

Un mois était passé depuis la naissance d'Harry. Celui-ci était un enfant calme, sage et attentif qui faisait la fierté de sa famille et surtout de ses parents. Il avait une touffe de cheveux d'un noir profond à reflet bleus strié çà et là de mèches blondes dorées. Il faisait craquer tout le monde avec sa bouille d'ange.

Presque 8 mois après sa naissance, le 27 mars 1960, James Maël Hermes Potter, le fils de Gabriel et Doréa, naissait.

Septembre arriva alors et avec lui, le mariage de Ryan.

La cérémonie fut splendide. Le dernier des Potter portait une paire de lentilles de contact laissant ses yeux gris visible à tous et ses cheveux noirs étaient même coiffés pour l'occasion. Alessia Teller, sa fiancée avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds de manière à ce qu'ils lui tombent au creux des reins telle une cascade. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie. Le couple était magnifique et semblait littéralement irradier de bonheur.

2 ans plus tard, les premiers enfants de Ryan et Alessia, des jumeaux appelés Lorenzo et Kevin, vinrent au monde.

Ils furent suivit encore deux ans plus tard de Sara Potter, leur petite soeur, puis, de Mila Knight, la petite soeur d'Harry.

Et voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Dans le prochain, je commencerai la nouvelle vie d'Harry : ses rencontres, l'évolution de ses pouvoirs et ses péripéties !


	3. L'année des 5 ans

Bonjour !

Déjà, je remercie beaucoup Dadoumarine, Mini-Yuya, klaude, seiika, stormtrooper2, , l'ange demoniaque, Manoirmalfoys et Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour leur review ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne...

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris !

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines.

Encore merci pour vos encouragements !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le principal manoir Knight tenait plus du château que du manoir. D'après certains, il datait de l'époque des fondateurs. Construit de pierres épaisses et plutôt sombres, et il se composait de 4 tours en plus de l'aile principale. On prétendait qu'il était situé quelque part dans le nord de l'Ecosse, aux creux d'un vallon, entre deux montagnes.

La décoration y était splendide, et on ne pouvait nier que les Knight étaient riches lorsque l'on la voyait. En effet, les murs étaient ornés de nombreux tableaux mouvants représentant soit des ancêtres de la famille, soit des exploits accomplis par ceux-ci et des paysages, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. On y voyait aussi de nombreuses tapisseries et des bibelots rares et magnifiques, qui devaient certainement valoir une grosse fortune.

Harry avait désormais 5 ans. Il aimait énormément lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses surtout sur tous les domaines touchant de près ou de loin à la magie.

En ce moment, il était avec ses parents et sa petite sœur, née quelques mois plus tôt.

Son père l'avait emmené faire un tour dehors dans la neige, à son grand bonheur et ils étaient à présent sur le chemin du retour, traversant un bois silencieux, enneigé.

Son père marchait à ses côtés, quand soudain, Harry entendit un gémissement :

« Froid… »

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le côté de la route, cherchant ce qui venait de lui parler. Les paroles qu'il entendait étaient très confuses, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas son père qui venait de les dire. Il s'approcha du bord du chemin et son regard si spécial accrocha une petite boule de poiles, blanche et crasseuse, qui semblait être à l'origine de ces paroles. Le petit être était roulé en boule et tremblait, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. Lentement, sans même se rendre compte que son père s'était arrêté et s'approchait de lui, inquiet, Harry tendit la main vers le louveteau.

Lorsqu'il toucha la fourrure emmêlée du petit animal, une aveuglante lumière argentée éclata, forçant Maël à se protéger les yeux d'un bras. Lorsqu'il put voir au travers de la lumière, il écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui, son fils, entouré d'un halo de lumière argentée, tenait dans ses bras un louveteau blanc crasseux, endormi, qui dégageait la même lumière. L'enfant se tourna doucement vers son père et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

« Il dit qu'il a froid. Je peux le garder ? S'il te plait !»

Maël sourit en secouant la tête. Décidemment, son fils n'était pas ordinaire. A seulement cinq ans, il avait déjà trouvé son familier, alors que la plupart des gens ne les trouvaient qu'à l'âge adulte. En effet, même pour les sorciers, il était rare d'avoir un familier. Seuls les plus puissants sorciers en avaient.

Les deux Knight rentrèrent donc dans le manoir de la famille avec un jeune louveteau.

Arrivé dans le hall, Harry rayonnant de joie cria : « Maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dehors ! »

Ambre apparut en haut des escaliers et ouvrit en grand ses yeux améthyste lorsqu'elle vit le petit animal dans les bras de son fils. « Il faut que je le lave et que je lui donne à manger ! continua le petit garçon. »

Et sans laisser le temps à ses parents de dire quoi que ce soit, il parti en courant dans sa salle de bain, avec le petit loup. Ambre interrogea son mari du regard :

« C'est son familier.

_ Son familier ? A cet âge ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre…

_ Moi non plus…, approuva son mari avec un sourire amusé. »

Dans sa salle de bain, Harry avait commencé à faire couler de l'eau chaude, et délicatement, avait déposé le louveteau dans une serviette. Il prit un gant de toilette et, avec une douceur surprenante pour un enfant de son âge, commença à nettoyer les poils crasseux de son familier. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux sous le contact, commençant à s'agiter, et Harry s'empressa de lui adresser des paroles réconfortantes :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te faire mal. Tu vas habiter avec moi maintenant. Tout va bien. »

Etrangement, l'animal sembla le comprendre et se calma. Harry reprit la toilette, et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le louveteau était enfin propre. Le jeune Knight se mit à observer son familier, à la recherche de blessures. Il en trouva quelques unes, mais aucune ne semblait grave, à son soulagement. Sentant le louveteau encore faible, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, puis le posa sur son lit. Il appela ensuite un des elfes de maison :

« Loki !

_ Le jeune maître a appelé Loki ?

_ Oui, est-ce-que tu peux apporter de la nourriture pour lui ? fit l'enfant en montrant le faible louveteau allongé sur son lit.

_ Bien-sûr jeune maître ! Loki revient tout de suite. »

10 minutes plus tard, le louveteau était reput, et s'endormit dans les bras d'Harry, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. Il ne se réveilla qu'après le diner, et Harry sursauta en entendant dans sa tête la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu avant de trouver le louveteau, le matin même :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé maître. Mon nom est Kiefer.

_ Tu es le premier loup que je rencontre et qui sait parler ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu maître ?

_ Je suis votre familier, donc vous êtes mon maître. C'est pour cela que vous pouvez entendre mes pensées.

_ Mon familier ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

_ Je suis l'animal qui est né pour vous servir et vous protéger. Mes connaissances ne sont pas très complètes maître, je n'ai pas encore un an.

_ Et tu connais déjà tes pouvoirs ?

_ Non, je n'en connais aucuns pour le moment.

_ Et bien, je suis content de te rencontrer Kiefer ! Moi je suis Harry ! »

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Harry se mit à bailler, et décida donc d'aller se coucher. Kiefer vint se blottir à ses côtés, et ils partirent rapidement rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait dans un lieu étrangement blanc, où 3 adultes le regardaient tendrement. Pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas les connaître :

« Bonjour Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu.

_ Euh … bonjour. Vous êtes qui ? »

L'homme qui venait de lui parler rit puis lui répondit :

« Je suis Merlin. Et à mes côtés ce sont Eucalion et Raïa. Nous sommes tes ancêtres.

_ Vous habiter dans les étoiles alors ? »

Merlin rit à nouveau et répondit, une étincelle de malice brillant dans ses yeux :

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Tu as rencontré ton familier aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui, j'ai rencontré Kiefer ! Comment vous le savez ?

_ Nous sommes les gardiens de ta magie Harry. Et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle partie de ta magie s'est éveillée.

_ Il y a plusieurs parties dans la magie des gens ?

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça. Les sorciers normaux n'ont qu'un seul morceau de magie. Mais dans le cas de ta famille, et surtout dans ton cas, votre magie possède plusieurs fragments. Ces fragments représentent tous les dons que tu as. Par exemple, certains dons sont propres à une lignée, d'autre apparaissent seulement chez quelques membres de cette lignée, et d'autres encore sont propres à une personne. Dans ton cas, tout cela se mélange, et on rajoute les pouvoirs d'éveil qu'apportent les familiers.

_ C'est compliqué.

_ C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là pour t'expliquer tout cela et t'apprendre à contrôler petit à petit ta puissance, sans perdre le contrôle.

_ Vous serez des professeurs alors ?

_ Si tu veux. D'abord, je vais te parler un peu des spécificités de la famille de ta mère. C'est plus simple et moins long que celle de ton père. D'abord, que sais-tu des Potter ?

_ Ben, c'est une famille de sang-pur riche et puissante où maman elle est née, et tonton Gaby, il est le chef.

_ D'accord. Alors, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une famille de sang-purs. De ce fait, ils ont certains dons que le sang moldu ne permet pas d'avoir.

Déjà, les Potter sont les descendants de Godric Griffondor et Helga Poufsouffle. Ils ont donc une certaine affinité avec le feu et la terre. Ils sont généralement excellents au Quidditch, et ont pour la plupart un animagus. Ils possèdent en général une puissance magique assez élevée. Et, il faut bien le dire, rares sont les Potter qui sont doués en potions. Je te parlerais de tes dons plus en détails une prochaine fois ! Il va bientôt être l'heure pour toi de te réveiller.

_ D'accord. Merci monsieur Merlin !

_ Appelle-moi juste Merlin Harry. Après tout, tu es mon descendant.

_ Alors merci Merlin, et à bientôt !

_ A bientôt, Harry. »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, et Kiefer était à ses côtés. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 8 heures. Enthousiasmé par sa discussion avec Merlin, il se leva et fila vers la bibliothèque afin de chercher des informations supplémentaires sur les liens magiques entre familier et sorcier, et aussi sur les familiers tout court.

Absorbé par ses recherches, il ne vit pas le temps passé et fut surpris de voir son père entrer dans la pièce :

« Harry ! Tu étais là ? Ton professeur de piano va arriver. Il ne serait pas judicieux d'être en retard, et encore moins pour le premier cours, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui papa ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Sur ces mots, l'enfant sortit de la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre le salon. Il vérifia sa tenue et attendit l'arrivée de son professeur.

En effet, il avait demandé à ses parents s'il pouvait apprendre la musique, étant fasciné par les sons qui s'échappaient des instruments, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Sa mère avait accepté et finalement, son père avait engagé un musicien professionnel pour donner des cours à son fils. L'homme, Orphée Hiotellis, avait accepté avec plaisir de faire découvrir l'art de la musique à un enfant, et il venait aujourd'hui pour déjà tester le niveau de son élève.

A neuf heures précises, un homme blond plutôt grand, jaillit du feu vert de la cheminé du salon. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry qui le regardait, curieux :

« Bonjour, vous devez être M. Hiotellis, l'accueillit aimablement Maël.

_ C'est bien moi. Je suppose que vous êtes M. Knight, et que ce jeune garçon est votre fils.

_ C'est exact. Je suis Maël Knight, et voici mon fils, Harry.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer M., répondit Harry.

_ Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. Harry, tu peux conduire ton professeur.

_ Bien père. »

Maël laissa donc Harry seul avec le musicien. Orphée tourna les yeux vers son jeune élève et commença donc à le questionner :

« Bien, Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry ?

_ Bien sûr M.

_ Appelle-moi Orphée. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre la musique. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir l'apprendre ?

_ Et bien j'aime beaucoup en écouter et je suis fasciné par les différences de son que produisent les instruments. Je trouve fascinant la façon dont les notes s'enchaînent, la façon dont les musiciens jouent, les moments où ils font une pause, ceux où ils accélèrent, la façon dont ils réussissent à mettre leurs sentiments dans leur morceau… »

Harry continua à parler de sa passion, les yeux brillants, sans savoir qu'il venait de passer le premier test de son professeur et surtout, qu'il venait de conquérir son cœur.

« Dans ce cas, voyons ce que tu vaux sur un instrument. »

Harry guida Orphée jusqu'à la salle de musique, insonorisée, et attendit les instructions. Celles-ci arrivèrent rapidement :

« Assied toi devant le piano et essaye de me jouer quelque chose. »

Obéissant, Harry s'installa devant le grand piano à queue et ferma les yeux. Il respira profondément, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir jouer. Il décida de ne rien jouer de particulier, et de juste laisser ses doigts bouger à leur guise, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses paupières se relevèrent et il tomba sur le regard gris étincelant d'Orphée.

« Bien, Harry, je vais dès aujourd'hui t'apprendre la musique. Il serait dommage de ne pas développer le don que tu as sur un instrument. Avec un peu d'entrainement tu vas faire des merveilles !»

Et voilà !

Fin du troisième chapitre ! Comment l'avez vous trouvé ?

A dans deux semaines pour l'année des 6 ans d'Harry !

Naru


	4. Promesse et amitiés

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je voudrais remercier stormtrooper2, X-1984-X, Selsynn, Yzeute, adenoide, Manoirmalfoys, Morgan-Igolas et Luka.G pour leur review !

Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'on ajoutée dans leur favoris.

Merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos commentaires !

Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

* * *

Et la vie avait continué, Harry et Kiefer étaient inséparables.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Harry avait commencé ses cours de musique avec Orphée. Il savait désormais jouer du piano, du violon et de la guitare. Orphée l'avait un jour surpris en train de chanter et avait décidé de lui apprendre le chant aussi. Autant dire qu'Harry allait bientôt dépasser son maître. Tous els jours, le musicien venait chez lui pour deux heures afin de dispenser ses cours au garçon.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait 6 ans, Harry allait commencer à apprendre d'autres matières et à aller aux réceptions que donnait la noblesse. En effet, les Knight étaient l'une des familles sang-pur les plus riches, vieilles et influentes du monde.

Maël faisait parti des 10 Lords de Grande-Bretagne.

Le conseil des 10 Lords se composait des chefs des 10 familles sang-pur les plus riches et puissantes de Grande-Bretagne, soit des Lords Knight, Flamel, Black, Potter, Greengrass, Prince, Malefoy, Zabini, Bones et Londubat.

Le dirigeant du conseil avait un siège au Parlement de Sorcellerie Européen, les PSE, lui-même constitué des sang-pures les plus influents d'Europe.

Enfin, leur propre dirigeant représentait leur continent à l'Alliance Mondiale des Communautés Magique, l'AMCM.

Celle-ci était composée de 7 membres, L'un représentait l'Asie, le second L'Europe, le troisième L'Océanie, le quatrième l'Amérique du nord, le cinquième l'Amérique latine, le sixième l'Afrique et le dernier le Japon, qui était un cas plutôt à part.

Ces sept membres étaient les personnes les plus puissantes et influentes du monde sorcier.

Maël Knight et son meilleur ami, Yoru Masuta, en faisaient parti comme les représentants de l'Europe et du Japon.

XXX

Ainsi, lors des réceptions données par le ministère ou par un des 10 Lords, les autres Lords et, pour les plus influents d'entre eux, leur héritier se devaient d'être présent à chacune d'entre elle.

Ce fut lors de l'une de ces réceptions, par une fraîche nuit de printemps qu'Harry rencontra son premier ami.

Il avait réussi à échapper aux adultes qui voulait lui faire signer des contrats de mariages avec leurs filles qu'il ne connaissait pourtant ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Le jeune Knight était donc parti en courant hors de la pièce et avait fini par arriver dans le jardin intérieur où il s'était laissé glisser contre un arbre.

Il repéra un piano, ce qui le surprit et le soulagea. Il s'installa devant et ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à jouer. Tel le virtuose qu'il était, il laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger tous seuls sur les touches. Harry ferma les yeux.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il joua ainsi, mais alors que la dernière note résonnait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

Se tournant vers le nouveau venu, il fut surpris de voir un garçon de son âge qui le fixait avec ses deux yeux argent.

Il portait une robe de sorcier noirs aux coutures argentées, avec en dessous une chemise émeraude et un foulard de la même couleur que ses yeux. La façon dont il se tenait montrait à Harry qu'il était d'une famille sang-pur stricte, et, d'après les vêtements qu'il portait, celle-ci devait être plutôt riche.

Ayant fini de le détailler, et, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, Harry prit la parole :

« Qui es tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-Je… je suis Judikaël Prince. Et toi ?

-Je suis Harry. Harry Knight.

-Vraiment ? Et…

-Je ne suis pas mes parents, dit aussitôt Harry, n'ayant que trop vu cette réaction chez les autres, autant adulte qu'enfant.

-Je sais ! s'offusqua le jeune Prince. Je voulais savoir si s'était toi qui jouait, c'est tout.

-Oh, désolé. C'était bien moi, pourquoi ?

-Tu es le meilleur musicien que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Et pourtant, j'en ai entendu pas mal ! Père dit qu'un bon Lord se doit d'avoir une culture inégalable !

-Ton père dit vraiment ça ?

-Evidemment ! Pas le tien ?

-Père ne m'as jamais dit ça. Il dit qu'il vaut mieux connaître peu de sujets, mais pouvoir en parler longuement, plutôt que d'en connaître beaucoup mais être incapable d'en faire la conversation.

-Hum…je pense qu'il a raison.

-Dit, tu accepterais d'être mon ami ?

-Etre ton ami ? Je… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis…

-Moi non plus ! On découvrira ensemble comme ça !

-D'accord ! »

Et les deux enfants restèrent ensemble pendant tout le reste de la soirée, se découvrant petit à petit.

Ainsi fut scellé le début de leur amitié.

Harry et Judikaël se revoyaient à chaque réception, le père de du rejeton Prince faisant parti des 10 Lords. Il y avait généralement au moins une de ces soirées toutes les deux semaines, ce qui fit que les deux garçons se rapprochèrent plutôt facilement.

Parallèlement à cela, Harry voyait souvent ses cousins. Kevin et Lorenzo, tous deux âgés de 3 ans, présentaient déjà des différences caractérielles notables, et James, n'ayant qu'un an de moins qu'Harry, les deux cousins étaient rapidement devenus très proche l'un de l'autre.

Le jeune Potter était extrêmement vivant, toujours partant pour jouer un tour aux autres, il était aussi très exubérant, ce qui contrastait avec le caractère calme et posé d'Harry. Ils avaient, depuis tout petit, développé une complicité surprenante, et James adorait son cousin, qu'il considérait en vérité comme son grand frère.

XXX

Ce jour là, les Knight étaient chez les Potter, et, pendant que les adultes parlaient dans le salon, Harry et James étaient dans le jardin, sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison.

Les deux enfants se laissèrent tombés en riant et entamèrent une bataille de chatouilles, facilement dominée par Harry. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus assez de souffle pour continuer, ils s'arrêtèrent, James allongé contre Harry. Celui-ci tendit une de ses mains au dessus d'eux, regardant avec un air émerveillé le papillon qui s'y posa :

« C'est joli ! s'exclama James à ses côtés. Je voudrais que maintenant dure toujours ! Comme ça, je serais toujours avec toi et je resterais toujours heureux.

_ Tu sais Jamesie, si maintenant durait toujours, tu ne grandirais jamais.

_ Oui mais si je reste petit, tu seras toujours là avec moi ! répondit James. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants d'un sérieux peu commun pour un enfant de son âge :

« Je serais toujours là Jamesie. Toujours.

_ Promis ? demanda timidement James.

_ Je te le promets. Toujours, fit Harry en lui tendant son petit doigt.

_ Toujours, conclut James, serrant son propre auriculaire avec celui d'Harry. »

Cet instant si sérieux et fragile fut brisé par la voix de Gabriel Potter :

« Harry, James, le repas est servit !

_ On arrive ! cria Harry »

Il se releva et tendit la main à son cousin. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au manoir, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Leurs parents les interrogèrent mais ils ne récoltèrent qu'un regard mystérieux des deux cousins.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait décidé de partir explorer le parc du manoir Knight, à la recherche d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Il y était déjà allé plusieurs fois avec son professeur, et adorait apprendre de nouveaux ingrédients, complètement subjugué par l'art des potions.

Il s'était donc enfoncé assez profondément, accompagné de Kiefer, dans les bois de la propriété.

Alors qu'il ramassait des herbes, il vit un éclat lumineux près des racines d'un arbre proche. Curieux, il s'approcha afin de voir ce que cela pouvait être. S'accroupissant, il découvrit un petit être coincé dans les racines d'un arbre. Voulant l'aidé, il tendit la main et écarta les racines qui retenait la petite fée. Celle-ci, libérée, leva la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Harry. Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune garçon à la petite fée. »

Celle-ci le dévisagea un instant, puis une voix retentit dans la tête du jeune garçon. Il crut d'abord que c'était Kiefer, qui était le seul à lui parler ainsi, mais la voix était plus claire et aigu que celle de son louveteau. Il comprit que c'était la jeune fée qui lui parlait :

« Vous parlez ma langue ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Juzel. Mon nom est Fiona, je suis une fée.

_ Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Juzel ?

_ Parce que vous en êtes un !

_ Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est un Juzel ?

_ C'est un mot en ancien langage qui veut dire « petit seigneur ».

_ Je suis un petit seigneur ? Pourquoi ?

_ Vous parlez ma langue et votre aura est forte, Juzel. D'après mon peuple, les humains ne parles pas notre langue. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée !

_ On se reverra un jour ?

_ Certainement, ce serait un honneur !

_ Alors, à bientôt, Fiona. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune Knight prit les herbes qu'il avait cueillies et partit avec Kiefer en direction du manoir.

XXX

Il se passa une semaine pendant laquelle il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Fiona, puis le dimanche matin suivant, elle réapparut :

« Bonjour Juzel !

_ Fiona ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Ma tribut est partie de la forêt sans m'attendre, je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais partie à l'aventure… Mais maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis un peu perdue.

_ Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi au manoir ! Ma maison est grande, alors tu pourras passer longtemps à l'explorer !

_ Vraiment ? Vous seriez prêt à faire cela pour moi Juzel ?

_ Bien-sûr !

_ Je vous remercie ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez !

_ De rien ! »

Harry avait donc gagné une seconde amie.

Il étudiait désormais les potions, l'histoire de la magie, les généalogies sang-pures, ce qui était assez complexe, l'équitation, et il continue la musique et le chant.

Maël avait décidé de l'initier au combat l'année suivante, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mila, la petite sœur d'Harry, avait eu 1 an récemment, et elle était toujours aussi mignonne.

Merlin avait commencé à apprendre la méditation à Harry, et lui avait un peu parlé des magies de l'esprit. Il lui donnait pas mal de conseil sur ses cours, et l'aidait considérablement pour ordonner sa mémoire.

Harry était complètement fasciné par la magie et tous ce qui l'entourait, vraiment passionné. Judikaël était vite devenu son meilleur ami, et ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, riant et aillant eux-aussi développé une complicité surprenante pour qui ne connaissait pas Harry.

En effet, le jeune Knight apprenait avec son ami à jouer de la flûte traversière, tandis qu'il lui apprenait à chanter. Judikaël s'était vite habitué à Kiefer. Celui-ci pouvait se rendre invisible et ne se montrait que lorsqu'il était avec des personnes de confiance ou quand Harry était en danger. Le jeune loup aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup l'héritier Prince, qui le lui rendait bien.

Ensemble, les deux garçons parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi. Judikaël pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre une punition, et pouvait se détendre. Lorsqu'il était avec Harry, il était simplement lui-même, ce qu'il aimait énormément. Harry était sa bouffée de fraîcheur dans le monde strict et froid dans lequel il vivait.

Les deux garçons allaient bientôt avoir 7 ans et aucuns d'eux n'imaginaient tout ce qui allait leur arriver cette année là…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review !

A dans deux semaines !

Naru


	5. Attaque et serpents

Coucou à tous !

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre !

je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou qui l'ont ajoutée à leur favoris.

Un grand merci plus particulièrement à adenoide, sheltan, Mini-Yuya, dadoumarine, Moony-Chach, stormtrooper2, Luka.G, Manoirmalfoys et Morgan-Igolas pour leur soutient et leur review !

Je n'ai pas répondu à certaines questions, tout simplement parce qu'y répondre gâcherait le suspense de mon histoire.

J'espère (comme d'habitude), que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Oh, et juste pour préciser : J'essaye de publier toutes les deux semaines !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ambre et Harry étaient allés sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques livres et quelques bricoles diverses. Harry avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour aller à l'animalerie, et malgré son caractère bien trempé, Ambre Knight, ancienne Potter, avait cédé. Ils étaient donc rentrés dans la boutique bruyante et Harry s'était immédiatement sentit attiré vers un espace de la boutique plus silencieux que les autres.

C'était là que se trouvaient les reptiles et plus particulièrement les serpents. Le jeune garçon fixa ses yeux sur un des reptiles, devant lequel jacassaient un groupe de 4 garçons. Ceux-ci semblaient essayer de faire bouge l'animal en tapant contre la vitre du vivarium et en l'interpellant vulgairement. Le serpent émettait des sifflements agacés. Harry entendit soudain une voix sifflante tandis que l'un des garçons essayait de passer sa main dans le vivarium pour toucher le reptile :

« Cccc'est çççççça, approche ta main, insssssssolent deux-pattes, que je la croque ! »

La vendeuse arriva à cet instant et fit s'éloigner les enfants. Alors qu'elle repartait, Harry s'approcha lentement de la vitre et le serpent le regarda avec colère :

« Quoi encore ? N'est-cccce-pas déjà suffisssant de m'enfermer ? Allez voir ailleurs, imbéciles de deux-pattes ! »

Comprenant que c'était le serpent qui parlait, Harry dit :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas de maison ? »

Les petits yeux du serpent se fixèrent sur lui et il bougea, s'approchant de la vitre :

« Tu parles ma langue ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait parlé dans une autre langue ? Il répondit :

« Tu me comprends ? Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?

-Je sssssuis Ssssothissss. Honoré de faire ta connaisssssanccccce parleur. »

Alors, la mère d'Harry l'appela et il fit ses adieux au serpent, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter le serpent. Cependant, alors qu'il partait, il surprit la vendeuse qui s'approchait du vivarium devant lequel il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Comprenant immédiatement ses intentions, il s'arrêta et instinctivement, il posa ses yeux sur la vitre en souhaitant ardemment la voir disparaître afin que le serpent puisse partir loin de cette dangereuse femme. Et, contre toute attente, alors que les deux Knight franchissaient la porte, des cris commencèrent à s'élever dans la boutique et le corps du serpent se mit à glisser sur le sol de l'animalerie.

Ambre prit doucement la main de son fils et les fit transplaner chez eux. Avant de disparaître, Harry était sûr d'avoir vu deux yeux jaunes le fixer.

De retour au manoir, Harry resta préoccupé toute la journée.

Quand vint l'heure de dormir, il plongea rapidement dans le monde des rêves, où il retrouva Merlin et Raïa.

« Bonjour Harry !

_ Bonjour !

_ Eh bien, tu sembles soucieux… Que se passe-t-il ?

_ On est allé à l'animalerie avec maman… J'ai _parlé _avec un serpent ! Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Sothis.

_ Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu es hérité de ce don…commença Raïa. Vois-tu, même dans la famille de ton père, rares sont ceux qui sont ou ont été fourchelangue. Le dernier que j'ai rencontré était Mon arrière petit-fils… Enfin, même chez les Knight, peu savent que ce don fait parti de votre patrimoine génétique. Ce don est très mal perçu par les sorciers de la lumière Harry, car la plupart des fourchelangue connus étaient des mages noirs. Tu dois donc être très prudent quant tu t'en sers. Certain n'hésiteront pas à chercher de quoi t'écarter de la succession de ton père.

_ Dis moi Harry, ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ton amie… Fiona si je me souviens bien ?

_ Si ! Et tu sais, les créatures magiques que je croise elles me disent toutes que je parle leur langue mais je me rends pas compte que je change de langue ! Et je sens qu'ils sont là ! Par exemple quand je suis allé dans la forêt, j'ai sentit que quelqu'un avait mal avant de trouver Fiona.

_ Vraiment ? Il est possible que tu ais hérité de mon don d'empathie ! s'enthousiasma Merlin.

_ Ca veut dire quoi empathie ?

_ Ca veut dire que tu es capable de ressentir les émotions des autres. Cela va souvent de paire avec la télépathie.

_ Et j'ai ça comme don ?

_ C'est très possible Harry. »

Ainsi, Harry avait découvert aujourd'hui plusieurs de ses dons.

**XXX**

Depuis un an, Harry étudiait plusieurs matières différentes et son père était très fier des progrès rapides de son fils, qui semblait toujours plus curieux de tout à son grand bonheur.

Harry avait confié à Judikaël qu'il était fourchelangue et, à son grand bonheur, son ami l'avait facilement accepté. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un.

Ce soir-là, tous les deux étaient à une réception avec leur père. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des autres, et s'étaient réfugiés dans le jardin où ils pensaient pouvoir discuter en toute intimité.

Il faisait un peu sombre, et le ciel se couvrit rapidement, ce que les enfants ne tardèrent pas à remarquer. Le visage d'Harry se fit soucieux, les jardins sorciers étaient enchantés pour éloigner les intempéries et pour qu'il n'y fasse jamais que le temps que ceux qui y étaient voulaient qu'il y fasse.

Ce n'était donc pas normal qu'il face ce temps là, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient plutôt proches de la maison.

Harry frissonna alors, pris d'une soudaine vague de froid, et Judikaël se mit à claquer des dents. Leur souffle projetait de la buée blanche devant eux et ils commençaient à se sentir étrangement mal à l'aise. C'est alors que plusieurs horribles créatures que les deux enfants n'avaient jamais vu entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Elles étaient grandes, dépourvues de pieds et vêtues de sortes de grandes capes noires semblables à des haillons, dont les capuches recouvraient complètement leur tête. Les silhouettes semblaient avancer en glissant et elles poussaient de longs râles rauques. Leurs mains putréfiées, étaient couvertes de croutes noirâtres et étaient pourvues de longs ongles noirs crochus.

Ils étaient une demi-douzaine et lentement, se tournèrent vers les deux enfants, blêmes. Judikaël, pâle comme la mort, s'agrippa au bras de son meilleur amis en quête de réconfort, littéralement terrorisé. Harry, quant à lui, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, la peau presque aussi blanche que la neige, les yeux fixés sur les créatures, incapable de bouger :

« Ael… murmura-t-il, tremblant

_ 'Ry…J'ai peur… »

Kiefer était apparu au côté de son jeune maître et montrait les dents aux créatures qui le menaçaient. Terrifiés, les deux enfants reculèrent lentement, jusqu'à buter contre un arbre. Judikaël ne résista pas longtemps, il se mit rapidement à sangloter, tandis qu'Harry trébuchait. Le jeune Prince hurla :

« HARRY ! »

Son cri résonna et atteignit la salle de réception. Les alarmes du manoir se mirent à résonner dans toute la demeure, puis Maël et Luderic se figèrent, l'un ayant reconnu la voix de son fils, et l'autre son prénom. Ils scannèrent la pièce à la recherche des deux enfants, puis ne les trouvant pas, furent pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Tous les deux se précipitèrent en direction du cri lorsqu'un second hurlement retentit, les glaçant. C'était un hurlement de terreur pure. Les deux hommes arrivèrent alors devant l'entrée du jardin et virent avec horreur les créatures qu'ils identifièrent comme des détraqueurs, dangereusement proches de leur fils respectif.

Les deux enfants se tenaient la main, adossés contre un arbre, Judikaël avait la tête enfouie dans la poitrine d'Harry qui le serrait contre lui. Devant eux, tentant tant bien que mal de les protéger, se trouvait un jeune loup blanc, Kiefer.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Avant qu'un des deux hommes ne puisse lancer le patronus, le jeune loup tomba sur le flanc, trop faible pour tenir sur ses pattes. Cela entraina un cri alarmé d'Harry : « Kiefer ! »

La pression, trop forte pour le petit garçon d'à peine 7 ans, le fit craquer. Sa magie, le sentant en danger, apparut dans l'air, formant un cocon protecteur autour des deux enfants et du jeune loup. Les détraqueurs reculèrent surpris par l'intensité et la pureté de la magie de l'enfant. Des ondes de pouvoir éclatantes émanaient du jeune Knight, tenant éloignés les créatures.

D'abord ébahis, les deux adultes se reprirent et lancèrent leur patronus avant de se précipiter vers les deux enfants évanouis. Les détraqueurs déguerpirent en vitesse.

La magie d'Harry, comprenant que le danger avait disparu, se dissipa, après une dernière caresse sur le front de chacun des deux enfants inconscients.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, les deux enfants ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, encore frigorifiés. Lorsqu'ils virent leur père respectif, ils oublièrent tous les principes qu'ils étaient censés appliquer et se jetèrent dans leur bras en pleurant.

Kiefer se transforma en un petit chiot et sautant dans les bras de son petit maître, lui aussi assez éprouvé. Maël, soulagé que son fils n'ait pas été blessé, se mit à bercer doucement le petit garçon.

L'incident rapprocha encore plus les deux garçons, les liants par cet évènement qui les avaient tant terrifiés.

Il y eut aussi d'autres conséquences. Maël et Ambre devinrent presque surprotecteur envers leur fils, et une enquête fut engagée pour trouver la cause de la présence de 6 détraqueurs si loin d'Azkaban.

**XXX**

James allait aussi commencer ses cours, se qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. En effet, contrairement à Harry, James n'aimait pas particulièrement apprendre et haïssait devoir se soumettre à des règles, quelles qu'elles soient, s'était d'ailleurs un trait plutôt commun chez les Potter, car Lorenzo et Kevin, leur deux cousins, en avaient aussi hérité, malgré leur énormes différence de caractère.

De plus, James était fils unique et, par conséquent, pas très partageur, déjà de nature. Il était très possessif, et, avec ses cousins qui grandissaient, il avait peur qu'Harry l'oublie. Il voyait en Harry son modèle, son grand-frère, et ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Cependant, la complicité qui les unissait tenait bon, et Harry, bien que proche du reste de ses cousins, avait assuré à James qu'ils auraient toujours une relation différente de celle qu'il avait avec les autres, peu importe ce qui se passerait après.

**XXX**

L'attaque des détraqueurs eut également pour conséquence l'accélération des cours d'Harry, et le début de sa formation en combat à l'épée, à mains nues et tout ce genre de chose…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite dans deux semaines !

N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions et à me poser vos questions !

En espérant n'avoir déçut personne,

Naru !


End file.
